Death City: Advertising Town?
by 2manySEshipstoname
Summary: Multi-chap story full of one shots based on some stuff my friend sweetsheart has said. Enjoy! T for anguage.


Soul Eater Fan Fiction

**Medusa Gorgon: Television Star?**

2manySEshipstoname

**A/N: Ok, this story is a short little crack fic inspired by something my friend said when I asked her what I could write as Medusa's . Her quote is included at the bottom. Pretend Medusa's not dead yet. Set somewhere between Crona befriending Maka and the gang, and Crona and Marie disappearing… Or it's an alternate reality thingo… I have no idea. And as always, Crona shall be a boy in my story as he will be in all of them because I am firmly of the belief that Crona is male. My non-SE-watching little sister agrees. **

**Anyways…  
><strong>_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, it would be so fucked up because I have far too many ships (hence the name) and would not know how to write it. I also can't draw for shit (except maybe stick figures), so yeah, out of the question. Also, I'm Aussie, not Japanese.  
>_<strong>

Maka was sitting on the couch next to Soul, Crona on her other side. The pink-haired boy was nervous, as always, and it didn't help that Ragnarok had decided to come out and was loudly yelling insults and orders to everyone. Maka smiled at him softly, making the pink-haired boy smile a little in return. On the floor in front of Soul was Kid, with Patty and Liz flanking him. Tsubaki was currently in the kitchen of the apartment; making more food, mostly to try and sate the combined hunger of Ragnarok and Black Star, the latter of whom was currently sitting on the ceiling fan, shouting out about surpassing God and so forth. And being ignored by the rest of the group.

Maka flicked through the channels on the TV trying to find a decent movie or program to watch. They'd been planning to watch a movie marathon, but Kid had had an OCD attack, claiming he could not watch any of the movies as the covers were unsymmetrical. Of course, now they had to find something else. It was a wonder that Kid could do anything without having an OCD attack…

After flicking through all of the channels, Maka found that _American Pie_ was about to start. "Hey, guys, I found something to watch!" She called out, quieting Black Star (finally).  
>"Just in time then! I just finished making the last of the food!" Tsubaki smiled, walking into the lounge room of Soul and Maka's apartment just as the opening scenes began to roll.<p>

_~~Sometime Later (the movie hasn't finished yet, it's probably halfway through)~~_

The gang were having a good time by the time the ads came on. They'd been laughing throughout the movie, Black Star adding to the hilarity when his weight caused the ceiling fan to come crashing down, resulting in a very pissed off Maka. The movie was probably around halfway through when the ad came on. They'd all been facing away from the TV, talking, when Crona, who'd been sitting to the side, as he does, had emitted a small fearful squeak. No-one thought much of it until a familiar, creepy, icy voice came from behind them. "Everyone gets it, you know, all you stupid people." Spinning around, they saw the haunting image of a certain blonde, her eyes narrowed and her hair twisted like a long beard that wasn't actually attached to her face.  
>"<em>Medusa<em>," Maka growled.  
>"Well, all girls do. But that's ok! Because then, once a month, you can be as bitchy as I am every day!"<br>"Uh, what?" Liz stared, dumbfounded. Soul, Black Star and Kid all shared looks of horror and confusion, whilst poor Crona had sprinted to the furthest corner from the television, fingers in his ears, mumbling over and over "I don't know how to deal with this", ignoring Ragnarok's cries of abuse.  
>Everyone was quiet as the words 'Medusa Gorgon, role model for PMS' flashed up on the screen.<p>

~~ A minute or so later ~~

A collective, "WHAT. THE. FUCK?" was emitted from everyone except Tsubaki (who replaced fuck with hell) and Crona (who was still cowering in the corner).

"Medusa's advertising PMS?"  
>_<p>

**A/N: Ok, it sucks, I know, but please review maybe I can add to it or fix it up. Now that you've (hopefully) read the story, here's what she said: "Fuck everyone. Gah, I'm a bitch. I should do advertisements for PMS". Thanks sweetsheart! xx**

**Until next time,**

**Abby**

**x**


End file.
